


Dance

by kfdis



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F, Seducing dance mention, Shuhua as teacher, Soojin as dancer, Soojin seducing Shuhua
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29574660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kfdis/pseuds/kfdis
Summary: Soojin tak terima di sebut garing oleh kekasihnya, karena itu ia membuat kekacauan.
Relationships: Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: Weetings Collection





	Dance

"Soojin kamu hari ini mau ikut aku tampil di pusat kota ngga?" YooA si _ace_ dari pelatihan dance itu mencolek bahu Soojin untuk meminta atensinya sebentar.

Soojin terdiam sebentar, lalu menggeleng dengan senyuman menyungging. 

"Ngga deh, aku ada jadwal ngelatih anak sd." Tolaknya dengan nada bicara super halus, YooA lalu hanya mengangguk paham dan pergi meninggalkan studio pelatihan.

Begitu juga dengan Soojin yang bergegas merapikan barangnya lalu pergi ke tempat ia akan melatih tari, SD.

* * *

Soojin menari dengan asyiknya di depan anak-anak berumur 7 tahun itu, tubuhnya dengan gemulai bergerak ke sana dan ke mari, membuat para anak-anak itu terkagum-kagum akan gerakan yang Soojin tunjukkan.

"Mudah kan? Sekarang giliran kalian, ayo latihan dulu, kalau ada yang susah nanti aku atau asistenku bantu, ngerti?" Ucapnya setelah selesai memberikan contoh pada anak-anak itu, dengan antusias anak-anak itu menyerukan 'paham' lalu mulai berlatih dengan teman mereka masing-masing.

Selagi salah satu guru yang menjadi asistennya hari ini mengambil alih, Soojin pergi ke pinggir kelas, beristirahat sejenak untuk meminum beberapa teguk air yang dia bawa.

"Keren banget, ajarin aku juga dong," Sang guru SD tiba-tiba muncul entah darimana, membuat Soojin hampir mati tersedak.

"Wah! Ngagetin banget!" Seru Soojin.

"Berlebihan ah," Jawab si guru datar. Soojin hanya terkekeh, lalu menggenggam tangan si guru.

"Kamu hebat deh, bisa ngurusin anak-anak yang gak bisa diem kaya mereka, tapi semuanya jadi kebawa sifatnya kaya kamu," Si guru menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bertanya-tanya tentang pernyataan yang baru Soojin katakan.

"Maksudnya?"

"Lucu-lucu, kaya kamu," Lalu Soojin mrmcubit gemas pipi tembam si guru, sementara si guru menepis tangan Soojin dari pipinya.

"Ih apa sih, sejak kapan kamu suka gombal gini?" 

"Sejak pacaran sama kamu lah," 

"Apaan, nggak tuh. Biasanya aku mulu yang harus godain, soalnya kamu garing," Mendengar pernyataan itu Soojin langsung saja melepaskan genggamannya paksa.

"Aku garing? Jadi maksudmu aku ga bisa godain kamu? Gitu?" Ucap Soojin tak terima, dua jarinya menunjuk ke matanya sendiri lalu dipindahkan ke depan mata si guru.

"Aku tunjukin sama kamu, Yeh Shuhua, bahwa aku ngga segaring yang kamu pikir." Soojin kini seolah menantang si guru—Shuhua.

Soojin kembali ke depan kelas, meminta atensi para murid yang tadi asyik berlatih, "Guys! Maaf banget, tapi aku ganti materi tari hari ini, hari ini kita coba 'seducing dance' ya, aku contohin dulu baru nanti kalian ikutin." Ucapnya tegas.

Lalu ia menyalakan musik dari handphonenya yang terhubung dengan speaker kecil, memutar lagu 'Señorita' milik Camilla Cabello, tak lupa membawa satu bangku milik guru ke tengah.

Dirinya mulai menari tepat setelah lagu terputar, menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan gerakan yang tak seharusnya di tunjukkan di depan anak kecil, lalu pada pertengahan lagu asistennya menemaninya.

Menarikan tarian yang meningkatkan gairah bagi siapapun yang menonton tariannya. Sampai lagu berakhir, dan tarianpun berakhir, Shuhua berlari ke tengah kelas mencoba mengalihkan pikiran atensi murid-muridnya pada hal lain selain kedua guru tari di depan mereka.

"Aduh, ayo-ayo udah mau istirahat, tolong kalian lupain ya, aduh bener-bener maafin Bu Soojin ya, nanti Bu Shuhua marahin, sana-sana kalian latihan tari yang sebelumnya aja yang ini ya sana-" Shuhua dengan panik mengalihkan para murid dan mencoba membuat mereka membalikkan tubuh mereka ke arah lain.

"Gimana? Masih garing, Yeh Shuhua?" Bisik Soojin tepat di telinga Shuhua yang tengah sibuk menginterupsi murid-muridnya, sebelum akhirnya Soojin memilih untuk meninggalkan kelas dengan kekacauan yang ia buat.


End file.
